


NOT A SCRATCH

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between Han Solo and Lando Calrissian after Lando brings back the MILLENNIUM FALCON</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT A SCRATCH

"Hey Han, where you goin'?" 

"Going to check out the FALCON. Thanks for  
bringing her back safe, ole buddy."

"Ah.h..h... yeah! No problem. She brought  
me back safe. There's...just one........little  
thing. " 

"Is something wrong with the FALCON?  
remember...you promised me not a scratch."

"She's just fine....never run better.  
You should have seen her shoot out  
of that exhaust port!"

"Yeah, I bet she was a beauty! Out done those  
Tie Fighters didn't she!?!"

" You bet, but, they gave us a run  
for our money. ....ah...you've never  
flown inside a Death Star before......

"Couldn't be worse than an asteroid field. After  
all, the Death Star wasn't trying to beat you to death."

"Well....it does have its narrow points. Will you slow  
down, what's the hurry?....She's just up ahead..safe  
and sound. Trust me."

p> "I want to see for myself."

"There she is...just like I told you."

"Yeah..she looks alright.  
"HEY!!!..Wait a min....the sensor dish...  
'LANDO!!!!!!

"It's not my fault! I told you that Death Star  
had some narrow points. At least....it's not a scratch."


End file.
